


Four Founders and a Time Traveler Walk into a Bar...

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Broken Harry, F/F, F/M, Heir of Slytherin Harry Potter, Hogwarts Founders Era, Hurt, M/M, Multi, Other, Potions Master Harry Potter, Randomness, Sad, Sex, Sexual Experimentation, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 13:00:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9821603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry Potter has always been a magnet for trouble, that everyone knows. But this time, Harry finds himself in a predicament that has truly stumped him. Said predicament is waking up in the bed of one of Hogwarts young founders, with whiskey bottles and clothes scattered around the floor. 
> 
> In this new time, however, he is not Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived. He is Harry Potter, Potion Professor in training. And he wouldn't have it any other way. Of course, it would be nice to not have all those flashbacks of his own time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What am I doing :^)  
> Consider this to be slice of life, but with a lot of smut as well.

The first thing the waking world gave Harry Potter once his eyes opened, was the hangover of his life, his head feeling like a  Bludger had hit him, multiple times, in the back of the head while a Snitch bounced around in his skull. Then came the feeling of nausea in his stomach, causing him to let out a small grunt and roll over to his side, but he found a weight on his chest keeping him from moving. Reach over the side of the very comfy bed, he started to grasp randomly, looking for his glasses.

Finally, his hands closed around the horn-rimmed glasses and he lifted them up, sliding them onto his face, blinking a few times to get used to the clearer vision. He was able to see he was on a four poster bed, with dark sea blue curtains covering the bed from the sunlight most likely filling the room. Then he looked at his chest, to see what had been keeping him from rolling over, and discovered an arm wrapped around his chest.

Slowly his emerald green eyes followed the arm to the owner and saw a witch sleeping soundly next to him, her head resting on his shoulder. She had an aristocratic look to her, with high cheekbones and a slightly narrow chin. Her lips were nicely full, though a few locks of her onyx black hair were draped over them. Looking a bit lower, Harry found her impressive bosom, half covered by the copper brown blanket that was over them both, pressing into his arm.

She then shifted a bit in her sleep, and Harry felt his cheeks go red as he felt her bare leg move under the blanket, rubbing at his own, equally bare leg. 'Oh Merlin, what did I do last night!?' He screamed in his mind, his heart starting to pound faster. That pounding was felt by his late night partner, as she let out a small hum, snuggling in a bit closer to him. With a nervous gulp, he started to take slow, calming breaths while his left arm instinctively pulled the woman closer.

'Okay, okay think Potter, what could have lead to this. Clearly, I was drunk as told by the hangover I am currently dealing with. I...I had gone out to the Three Broomsticks to meet with Rosmerta, she had needed help with a few trouble makers. I arrived via Floo and threw them out, then decided to have a drink...dammit that's bloody it!'

His thoughts were interrupted as his nightly partner started to stir, letting out a small groan as she slowly opened her own eyes. Said eyes stared off into nothing for a moment, then snapped up to meet Harry's, emerald meeting onyx in a silent greeting. Slowly a smile worked its way onto her lips and she leaned up, planting a kiss on his cheek.

"Mmh...morning love." She mumbled in a calm, quiet voice. "I do hope you had a good nights rest, we were rather...active, last night." The last part of her sentence came out as a purr while the hand on his chest lightly traced circles. With small, shuttering breath he put on his most charming smile, one he had learned from a certain psychopathic megalomaniac. 

"I slept nicely, thanks to you." He said in a silky smooth voice, and pulled her closer while leaning in, pressing his lips to her forehead, and was rewarded with a giggle. 

"Oh, such a charmer!" She giggled, her pale cheeks growing a bit of color. She then let out a small, and in Harry's opinion cute, yawn. "Oh dear, I should get up soon, I wouldn't want to make Helga wait for our morning tea." Suddenly she grew a thoughtful look, and then the small blush she had blossomed into a full blown one. "I-I apologize, My Lord, I don't think I ever got your name." 

Harry let a crooked smile grow on his lips. "Harry Potter, my lady. And if you could repay the favor...?"

Her smile quickly returned and she nodded. "It is an honor Lord Potter, I am Lady Ravenclaw. Though please just call me Rowena when not in public." She then chose that moment to slip out of bed, so she did not see the perplexed look on Harry's face. After a moment, however, he stepped out of the bed as well, and let out a grown as the light attacked his face with a vengeance. After the light was done stabbing him in the eyes, he took in his surroundings.

'Rowena's room was not very large, though that could be because of the hundreds of books scattered about or in shelves. The walls were a deep blue, with the circular windows having copper trimming, the colors of Ravenclaw. On the smooth, marble floor was knocked over books, bottles of what looked like Firewhiskey, and clothes littered the floor. His nose twitched, and he let his tongue lightly flick out, tasting a lingering smell that he could not place his finger on.

Ignoring the smell he looked over to Rowena, and his face grew a few shades redder as he saw her in full few. She was a few inches taller than him, no surprise when his 'childhood' was considered, with a curvy, flawless body. Her black hair reached the middle of her back, and she had the perfect hourglass figure, though she didn't have much on the bottom side, she made up with her large breasts.

"Hmm, glad to see you taking an interest in my figure once more." She giggled, and Harry's face turned a brilliant crimson. "Come now, let us go get cleaned up, my bathtub is large enough for the both of us." Harry felt a shiver run up his spine as he heard the purr in her voice and gave her a small nod. With her smile at full display, she reached out and took his hand, leading him towards a wooden door with the Ravenclaw House Crest on it.

He was lead down a flight of stairs and into a cozy living room, with a fireplace that held a burning blue flame. The furniture's color scheme was what anyone would suspect when it came to a Ravenclaw; blue and copper. She then took a turn and made her way to a door that led to her bathroom, which was made of light blue stone, and in the middle of it was a large bath that reminded Harry of the Prefect's Bathrooms.

Once inside, Rowena closed the door behind them, then she placed her hand in the middle of Harry's back and gave him a small push. "Come on, the water is always warm." She cooed, and he gave her a small nod, unconsciously walking towards it while thoughts here and from the time he woke up ran through his mind, trying to piece together what the hell was going on. Ever so slowly he slid into the water, and could not stop the groan that left his lips as the heavenly water touched his skin, losing knots and fixing cramps he had been feeling since waking up.

He then felt the water ripple next to him, and Rowena soon joined him, letting out a small sigh of relief. Once she was sitting, she leaned into him, her head resting on his shoulder, and he felt his lips twitch into a small smile and wrapped an arm around her waist. 'I have no idea what is going on, but I just might roll with it for a bit.' He thought to himself, his eyes closing as he relaxed.

* * *

 

As Harry woke up from the small nap, he felt a pair of lips on his own, and a soft, slightly wet hand cupping his cheek. Once his eyes opened, he was able to see the familiar face of Rowena up close and found it was her lips claiming his, her hand holding his head steady. She must have felt the smile growing on his own lips, as she let her dark eyes open and look into his own. Harry wrapped his arms around her and deepened the kiss, getting a purr of approval from the witch.

The kiss was rather innocent, their lips pressing and brushing at one another while they held onto one another, as she let her arms wrap around his neck. After several minutes, however, the kiss turned from a few innocent pecks to passionate battles of the tongues, Rowena moving from the stone seat under water, to Harry's lap, her large bosom pressing into his chest and her wet, bare thighs brushed at his manhood, causing him to let out a small, pleasurable groan as his hands started to explore.

Hands that had held brooms, fought hand to hand and used a wand for years rubbed at soft, wet, flawless skin, running down Rowena's slim waist before grabbing her hips, keeping her from slipping away. She let out a small moan as their tongues brushed and rubbed at one another before she pulled back. But she was only able to get a few breaths in before Harry leaned in and took her mouth once more.

While Harry's hands held her in place, Rowena's own rubbed at his chest, able to feel the muscle that he had built over the years, as well as a few scars from curses and battles. The feeling only made her shiver in pleasure. She let out a small whine as Harry pulled back, only to let out a gasp as he lightly nibbled on her exposed neck, and she quickly tilted her head, wanting to feel his teeth on skin. She repaid him by slowly moving her hips, grinding into his lap while her warm breath washed over his ear.

"Please...take me once more..." She whispered into his ear and gasped as he felt his hands grab her rear, easily lifting her up. She looked down at him with a small, dazed smile, and he gave her his own crooked grin. Then he started to slowly lower her back down, her lower half re-entering the water, only this time she felt something under her needy slit. She gave a throaty moan as she felt her lower lips part, Harry's manhood entering her tight, warm honey pot.

"Oh, Harry!" She moaned out, her head thrown back to let out a loud, pleasure filled moan while her hands rested on Harry's shoulders, supporting herself on them. Lower and lower she went, and with each inch, she felt fuller, until she finally came resting in his lap, panting heavily. Once she got used to the feeling of his member, she started to lift herself up, waiting until he almost slipped out before thrusting down, and started to repeat the process, causing the water to ripple.

Harry's mind was a haze of pure pleasure as he felt Rowena's tight water clench and pull at his member, his eyes locked on the dazed look she had on her face. Said eyes then went down to the bouncing breasts in front of him, a grin growing on his face as he reached out and grabbed a handful of the large bosom, causing Rowena to let out another moan. Slowly and sensually he started to roll, squeeze and press into the large mounds, his thumbs covering her hardening nipples.

Rowena quickly leaned down, her moans going silent as she mashed her lips into Harry's, their tongues quickly wrapping around one another, their moans muffled by one another. She started to go faster, the sound of water slapping skin echoing around the empty room as she grew closer to her climax, and Harry was not far behind her as well. Suddenly his hands left her breasts and wrapped around her, pressing her down while holding her close, their passionate moans lost in their mouths while they both started to see white as they climaxed, Rowena able to feel his warm seed deep in her body.

The two were still, riding out their climaxes for as long as they could. Soon, though, they broke their kiss, strands of saliva connecting their tongues as they panted for air. The smiles on their lips, however, showed just how much they had enjoyed each other. They then spent another hour cleaning up before Harry stepped out of the bath, and reached down for Rowena. Pulling her up he smiled and pressed his lips into her's once more, before noticing the clothes left out for them.

For Harry there was a pair of cotton jeans and a short sleeved shirt, the jeans being a deep blue while the shirt was a copper brown, a raven in the middle of it. Once those were on he slipped the bottle green robes on over the more normal clothing. Done dressing, he looked over to Rowena, to see her wearing robes of deep ocean blue, with copper trimmings, and a diadem in her silk like hair. "You look great," Harry said with a smile and chuckled as he watched her cheeks turn red.

"You don't look too bad yourself." She giggled, and the two walked out of the bathroom. "Would you like to join me and Helga for tea my Lord?" He let out a small hum, his head tilted up as he thought.

"Helga Hufflepuff?" He asked, and the witch gave him a small nod. "Well, I do not see why not, my Lady." Rowena smiled brightly before taking hold of his arm, leading him through the long staircase. "Hm, would you mind telling me where I am? I can not seem to remember very well."

"You are at the first magical school in Europe, my Lord. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!" She answered, with a hint of pride in her voice. 'Welp, now I know when and where I am.' He thought to himself. "I am one of its founder's, along with my friends, Helga Hufflepuff, Godric Gryffindor, and Salazar Slytherin."

"Heh, well I must be one lucky wizard if I was able to get your attention." He chuckled, hiding his thoughts behind a charming smile, and leaned over to give her a small peck on the cheek. At the bottom of the stairs was a large door, though it was surprisingly easy to open for its size. Once through he looked back to see a set of four doors, each with the crest of a Hogwarts house, and they had just stepped out of the one labeled Ravenclaw.

"Come on, we usually meet in the teacher's lounge." She informed, and the two started to walk down the hall the doors were located in, passing suits of armor and large windows that let in sparkling sunlight. "The students are usually up around this time, so we may pass a few of them. Don't worry, though, they are usually sweethearts. Unless they come from Godric's or Salazar's house." She said with a chuckle, and Harry could not help but chuckle at how much truth that statement held.

Soon the two were walking through the Great Halls, and harry couldn't help but stop, his eyes slowly running over the giant hall, candles floating about while the ceiling showed it was a slightly cloudy day. Then they rested on the four long, wooden tables, each with tablecloth colored to match their house, red and gold, blue and copper, green and silver, and yellow and black. Then he looked over to the staff table and saw that the place where the Headmaster usually sat, had three other seats.

"My Lord?"

"Huh?" Harry quickly shook his head, realizing he had been spacing out. Quickly masking himself with his charming smile he quickly reassured Rowena with a peck on the lips. "I apologize, my Lady, I was simply impressed into silence." The kiss and the compliment together made Rowena's cheeks burn a lovely shade of scarlet. With a chuckle, he moved his arm from her hands and wrapped it around her middle.

"Well, I am glad you like me and Helga's hard work." She giggled and the two walked up a few steps that lead to the staff table, and Harry was able to see the door behind it. "This is the door to the Staff Lounge." She explained, and Harry gave a small nod of understanding before reaching out and opening the door for her. With a smile, she walked in, and Harry followed close by. As they stepped in, he took notice of the other witch inside.

She was a rather cute witch, with yellow and black robes and a lopsided witches hat that hid some of her hazel brown hair. She didn't have the aristocratic look Rowena had, but she had a rather sweet aura to her as if nothing could go wrong when around her. She had a bit of a belly on her, but not too large to where it would be obese, and it gave her a joyful look, and Harry had a feeling she would look amazing without her robes.

She took notice of Rowena first, her smile wide, and then her honey colored eyes shifted to Harry, and her smile grew, while her cheeks turned a light pink. "Ah! Hello Rowena, so glad you and your...guest...were able to make it." She said in a slightly deep, joyful voice. She then stood up and walked towards them, stopping in front of Harry, and held out her hand. "It's nice to meet you, dear, my name is Helga Hufflepuff, Herbology Professor and co-founder of this school."

He smiled at the witch, glad to see they were at the same height, and reached out to grasp her hand, before leaning down, letting his lips lightly brush over her knuckle. "A pleasure, my Lady, I am Harry Potter." Seems his charm had worked, as her cheeks turned a brighter shade of red. This caused Rowena to let out a giggle as she saw her close friend's flustered face. 

"O-Oh my! You sure are a charmer!" She said with a small stutter, which only made Rowena laugh harder. "Well, the other staff will be here soon, so how about we take a seat and have some tea?" Harry and Rowena, after she was done laughing, both nodded. Harry walked over and took the seat that was next to the one Helga had been in and then raised an eyebrow as Rowena used his lap as her seat.

"My my Rowena, I have never seen you this affectionate before!" Helga giggled while taking her seat once more. Rowena let out a giggle while snuggling into Harry's chest, while the emerald eyed wizard blushed a bright red.

"What can I say? He brings the best out of me!" She cooed, giving his cheeks a small kiss. She then moved about, her back pressing into his chest while his arms wrapped around her waist, and his chin rested on her shoulder. This show of affection made Helga giggle a bit more. The three then went on to talk about this and that, though Harry did more listing than speaking, something the two did not seem to mind too much.

Soon, though, the door to the room opened and two wizards walked in. One had on robes of burning red with golden trimming, though the robes also had metal plating on the chest, shoulders, and legs, and strapped to his side was a leather sheath that held a ruby encrusted hilt. The wizard himself was rather large in both height and width, the robes not doing much to hide the muscle underneath, and his golden hair flowed down over his shoulders.

The wizard next to him was the complete opposite of his companion, his robes being a sick green with trimmings of silver that formed moving snakes. He had raven-black hair that was cut short and a goatee on his aristocratic face. His eyes were shockingly like Harry's deep, emerald green that could be thought of as two killing curses. In his hand he had a long, silver, caduceus staff, the snakes moving around the metal as if they were living.

The two wizards first noticed their fellow teachers, and then their eyes went to Harry. The first to speak was the scarlet-eyed, golden haired man, whose voice rumbled like a lion. "Rowena, who is this?" He asked, and Harry was able to catch his hand hovering over the hilt of his sword. Rowena simply smiled and wiggle a bit in Harry's lap.

"This is Lord Potter, he and I met when I was on my way to Hogsmeade, and...well he swept me off my feet!" She giggled. "Oh Salazar, he knows so many spells! Ones you and I have never even heard of!" She said excitedly, and the idea of new spells seemed to catch Salazar's attention, his emerald eyes gaining a small gleam of interest.

"And why is he here, in the staff room? For that matter why is he here at Hogwarts! He is clearly not a student!" The larger man growled, his eyes holding a hostile look to them, one that unnerved Harry enough to where he flicked his hand, causing his wand to slide into his open palm. Rosewood, 11'2 inches, made with crushed, basilisk fang and diluted venom. 

"Oh, enough Godric!" Helga snapped. "He is here because he was invited, he had been nothing but a gentleman and proper Lord to both me and Rowena!" The wizard, Godric, opened his mouth to say more but was stopped when Salazar held up his hand and spoke in a smooth, persuasive voice, and it held a slight hiss to it.

"I do not see why he can't be here, Godric. If anything, what Rowena here has told us means he could be useful to have. Perhaps a teacher, if he does not have any work at the moment?" He said, raising an eyebrow. The three founders looked rather confused, but Harry tried his best to ignore it, instead he gave the snake-loving man a small smile and a nod.

"I would be honored." He answered, which was followed by three gasps of shock which caused Harry to look over at the two witches he had been enjoying the company of, and saw the shocked look on Helga's face, though he was unable to see Rowena's, seeing as she was on his lap. Then his eyes narrowed and he looked back at the now smirking Salazar.

"New magic, and a Parseltongue. Very interesting."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, Harry's mental breakdown will be here soon.


End file.
